wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sophiae.seraphim
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User blog:Ninjatacoshell/The Balefire Paradox! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 15:49, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Verin's strength Hello, usually Verin level of strength 17(5) is considered just enough to open a Gateway for a person to pass through, for larger Gateways a channeler at her level needs a Angreal or a Circle. If she says so maybe she is lacking some Talent or there is some contradictions in the books. R. Jordan changed his mind about many thinghs from the first books until the end. See also the article about traveling https://wot.wikia.com/wiki/Gateway and edit it if you find something wrong. Yes I'm available for chat. Best regards -kay- (talk) 15:19, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Chat I have never tried to use the chat here, we can try next time we are both online-kay- (talk) 11:18, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Greetings Greetings and welcome to our community Sophiae. If you have any questions feel free to reach out. I may be able to help you.Servant of All (talk) 19:38, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Canon Sources Sophiae - in our last discussion I offered to give you a complete list of canon sources. Here is that list. I've provided some of this text as links so you can go to those pages and read more if you would like: 1. The 14 core novels. 1-11 were written by Robert Jordan. The last three by Brandon Sanderson with input from Jordan's widow Harriet Rigney. 2. The novel New Spring which tells a tale of the younger years of Moiraine Damodred and how she met Lan. 3. The short story River of Souls, which provides information relating to what Demandred was doing in Shara. The story was published in an anthology series called "Unfettered" and is a little hard to get, though there are hardback copies available for purchase online if you look around. The story was written by Brandon Sanderson in 2015 after he finished A Memory of Light. 4. The prologue The Eye of the World/Ravens, which was published in the young adult version of The Eye of the World. To make The Eye of the World more accessible to pre-teen readers a release of the book in the late 1990's split the book into 2 smaller books. These were titled "From the Two Rivers" and "To the Blight". The 1st of the two had a new prologue in it called "Ravens" that told a story about Egwene when she was 9 years old. 5. The World of Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time. This was released in the late 90's and has a lot of "world building" information in it that is not covered in the novels. Among many things you can read about are details of the Age of Legends, the Breaking of the World, the founding of the White Tower, and the age of Artur Hawkwing. It's one of those essential "must owns" for backstory and history. 6. The Wheel of Time Companion. This is - so far - the last thing to be released. It is an encyclopedia of the entire world with entries for everything you've ever read about. Some entries are very basic and provide nothing that isn't already known. Other entries have things in them that can't be found anywhere else. Reading it can feel a lot like a treasure hunt. The encyclopedia was compiled from Robert Jordan's personal notes after he died and was released in 2016. 7. Lastly as a canon source people sometimes cite Robert Jordan's speeches and Q&As he gave at Cons in the years before his death in 2007. You have to search the web for these things but there are plenty of fan sites out there to help you. An example of something that is considered "canon" from a Robert Jordan Q&A was when he once told fans what Rand's 3 questions to the Aelfinn were - and their responses. Hope all that information helps you! .Servant of All (talk) 22:38, October 22 2018 (UTC) Editing I simply removed the template of internal link because the lines you cited were in red in this way ..abc.., if your editing changed mine you have to remove the square brackets again...(you can see them only in source editing mode, not visual editing) -kay- (talk) 12:02, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :Don't worry, there is the history of every editing to check.---kay- (talk) 14:25, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Rhuidean visions I noticed you have a ton of work on Rhuidean and all its visions. I am working my way through ToM and have noticed that Aviendha's visions, chapters (48, 49) and characters seen are pretty brief. Would you like to beef these out a bit more please--GuanYu79 (talk) 00:25, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Didn't know that there was a chat area here haha --GuanYu79 (talk) 19:52, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Haha yeah I do have firefox but in my haste always push enter without checking. That's why we have all the other wiki users isn't it :P--GuanYu79 (talk) 09:14, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Grammar I am sorry for what happened, I added only this line: "Rand recovered it before the Last Battle and uses it to save Maradon under attack. Later..." but the site reversed also your last edit! Don't know why! ---kay- (talk) 17:48, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Talk Hey. My goal is to finish all the chapter summaries and character summaries. The bulk of the character summaries were done by me and just have amol to go. I can turn on chat but I'm from New Zealand so usually active at night. I'm so close I can smell it haha --GuanYu79 (talk) 22:48, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Heya, I'm usually on about this time of the evening. It's 6.20 PM here. Most of the time I type around 8-9 PM at nights. One question I have, what do you think the purpose of the wheel of time companion is? I haven't read it myself, but it seems there are so many conflicting points in there and doesn't really help explain what happens to a lot of characters after the last battle. Kind of a waste of a book in my opinion --GuanYu79 (talk) 05:22, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Sarainya decision It is a strange behavior, she was raised Accepted for political reasons linked to her family importance, but instead to return to them to live a comfortable and wealthy life (as the Daughters H. of Andor that received the same treatment) she decided instead to runaway and hide herself in a wandering life of secrecy and discomforts. To be sent out of the White Tower does not mean that a woman can't use anymore her powers, she has simply to use them safely and without pretending to be an Aes Sedai. This is the reason I wrote that sentence. What do you think? ---kay- (talk) 19:00, January 1, 2019 (UTC) – – – – RE: Yeah, but as I said: if we start giving such wonderings to the articles, we could raise those questions everywhere throught the whole story. This site is a wiki. So that your "wondering" over why she did or did not do something is not fitting to the article. Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 19:45, January 1, 2019 (UTC)